leagueofrandomheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fall of a Tyrant
One week after the visit to Battersea Power Station Marcus while looking outside his bedroom window finds a security camera pointed straight at him. Quite alarmed by this Marcus quickly bashes out of the house and calls Hounslow for support. Hounslow tells Marcus to reach an alleyway four blocks away in 10mins then he begins to ready a portal. Upon arriving at the alleyway he's greeted by a woman holding a computer that is simply a work of art. The woman is none other than Julia Jones Dreamspeaker, Spirit Smith, anime lover and had once met Alanna in the Umbra. With the 10mins now up Houn opens the door to find a confused Marcus and a woman he doesn't recognize, with a Iron Tyrant security camera nearby he pulls the two through the portal and into the Chantry. ''' After a very long conversation the group puts a plan together to keep Marcus’ parents safe from the Technocracy and a recommendation for Marcus to join a Tradition, the Akashic Brotherhood is suggested given his paradigm. With time of the essence the group are teleported to a rooftop near the Tyrant’s HQ. After fighting off a swarm of winged cameras and capturing an enemy vehicle they arrive at the gate which they decide to smash through. After lying through their teeth to the security guard they gain access to the building. All the while Hounslow has been trying to break through the Correspondence wards, unable to break through he attempts something different and finds himself inside a pocket dimension alone. After a brief conversation with the Tyrant via monitor he is sent to a underground station surrounded by Handymen. All alone and cut off from all support Hounslow prepares to do battle. With Hounslow trapped in a pocket dimension the group hatches a plan to break the power to the Correspondence effect. Alanna and Julia will talk to the spirits of the ley lines, while Pete works on shifting the Prime resonance to explosive. Before they could put their plan into action a Handyman appears, deciding to handle it himself Marcus pushes him into a lift. But in doing so is trapped inside a pocket dimension consisting of only a lift and a corridor. Meanwhile Briony the Son of Ether Mage they had met at Battersea turns up for an interview but unfortunately finds herself trapped inside another pocket dimension with a never ending lift ride. With half the group trapped inside different pocket dimensions they begin working on bringing the group together. Hoping to weaken the pocket dimensions Hounslow turns the nearby power lines into cheese. Thus allowing Marcus and Briony to eventually make their way to his location. The others after some effect on their end arrive at the station but not in the right dimension. With the situation dire and Knuckleheads almost upon them Pete shifts the resonance destroying the Correspondence effect. Causing the two building different and similar in many ways to coexist, the results are chaotic to say the least. The group finally united they made quick work of the Tyrant's henchmen. However doing the exchange Marcus lands the fatal blow, while it had been a life of a being no longer classed as Human, the experience left him in shock and likely changed forever. After some careful words to Marcus, they head for the 13th floor, upon arrival the devastation of Pete's actions is fully realised. Over 200 people lay dead throughout the building all of them innocent bystanders. Swearing to have it out with Pete later, Marcus quells his rage for the battle to come. Hoping to get the drop on the bad guys everyone in the group helps in creating a hole in the ceiling hoping to stun or injure a squad of Knuckle heads, while it works it isn’t as effective as they had hoped and with that the final battle against the Tyrant had began. The battle was going well until the Iron Tyrant unleashed a devastating attack severely wounding Marcus, Hounslow, Pete and downing Julia. With defeat almost upon them Pete unleashes a spirit blast targeting the Tyrant’s Avatar leaving him stunned. But the shot had come at a heavy price, Marcus could only stand there and watch as Pete disappeared from sight. Professor Pete was gone. Unaware of his friend’s sacrifice and freshly healed by Marcus, Hounslow charges the Tyrant. Making his way through his minions thanks to a mental distraction by Alanna, he strikes the Tyrant down with two mighty blows. With the Police closing in, the group begins making preparations to leave, before they do Alanna receives a message from her evil future doppelganger known as the Silver Smile and makes a quick dash for the Umbra. Upon her return she informs the group that Pete has been kidnapped by the Silver Smile Back at the Chantry the group discusses their next move and who is up for rescuing Pete. For there own personal reasons they all agree to help get Pete back, that is apart from Julia. Pete’s treatment of Spirits, the 200 he killed and the high level of danger the group faces on a daily basis forces Julia to part ways hoping to never run into them again. Thus the group returns to resting and planning, but with Pete gone the Chantry has never been so quiet…